Sephiroth's Nightmare
by NekoNatterz
Summary: Okay major OOCness also it's AU because I added Angeal, Genesis, Zack and Aerith plus Nero and Weiss from Dirge of Cerberus. Anywho my best friend gave me this idea while she was sleeping over at my house. We were talk about what to watch and I said Tamagotchi Movie and she told me when she was younger her older sister said that the Tamagotchis come out at night to eat her toes.


It was a normal day in Midgar and everyone was hanging out at 7th heaven.

"Thinking about it I haven't seen Yuffie in a long time." Tifa said puzzled at the lack of noise.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Speak of the devil." Cloud said in the corner where he was playing Old Maid with Nero, Weiss, Kadaj, Vincent and Sephiroth.

"Hey I'm not a devil anyways I've brought my best friends with me! Everyone meet Neko and Akuma!" Yuffie said hyperly pointing to the duo in the doorway.

"Hello sorry to barge in." Neko said with a wave and a apologetic smile.

"I AM THE NIGHT! NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!" Akuma suddenly shouted.

Everyone looked at Neko except for Yuffie.

"Yuffie gave Akuma coffee. She hasn't had coffee in a very long time so…Take cover, hide valuables and more importantly weapons. She tends to go crazy." Neko said with an apologetic look on her face.

Tifa automatically began making sure everything valuable was hidden.

Akuma went up to Sephiroth.

"Touch my sword and I'll slice you to pieces." Sephiroth growled not looking at the raven haired female who pouted.

"Booo you meanie pants." Akuma said childishly making Neko start to snicker while Yuffie howled with laughter.

Kadaj put his cards to his face as did the others who were playing to hide their laughter.

"That's not funny." Sephiroth said.

"But it's true though you're a meanie pants." Akuma said pouting more.

"Genesis if you dare quote LOVELESS again I'm going to rip the book to shreds." Zack said annoyed.

"You wouldn't dare." Genesis said.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Neko asked going over to where the red haired man was sat.

"At least someone is willing to learn the meaning of LOVELESS." Genesis said and Neko nodded.

Akuma started snickering when she saw Sephiroth was still staring at her whilst playing Old Maid.

"Don't look at me with that tone of voice!" Akuma whined making Neko bite her lip trying not to laugh while Genesis was telling her the story of LOVELESS.

Yuffie was snickering while peering over Vincent's shoulder to see his cards.

Sephiroth continued to drill holes into the raven haired girl.

So she stared at him back.

"I don't know what your problem is but I bet it's hard to pronounce." Akuma said making Zack choke on his drink while Angeal looked at a nearby wall so he would not laugh.

"Sephiroth lets finish this game." Weiss said causing Sephiroth to turn back to his cards.

A lightbulb went off in Akuma's head and she began rubbing her hands evilly.

Neko could see this out the corner of her eye.

'Uh-oh.' Neko thought.

Akuma peered over Sephiroth's shoulder to see he had the old maid.

She pointed to where the Old Maid was and Sephiroth lost.

Akuma ducked behind Cloud before Sephiroth realised she was the reason he lost.

She scooted over to sit on Neko's lap.

Yuffie was giggling with Tifa and Aerith.

Suddenly it dawned to him.

"I knew it! You were helping them!" Sephiroth said dramatically pointing to Akuma who was still on Neko's lap.

Akuma looked at him.

"Who are you?" Akuma asked making Neko and Genesis snicker.

Sephiroth growled but stopped when Barret, Marlene and Denzel walked in.

Genesis finally finished explaining LOVELESS to Neko who thanked him before walking over to Marlene and Denzel with Akuma.

"Whachu doin'?" Akuma asked.

"Playing Tamagotchi!" Marlene answered smiling at the crazy girl.

"I love Tamagotchi!" Neko said happily.

"What in Jenova's name is Tamagotchi?" Sephiroth asked completely puzzled.

"You don't know what Tamagotchi is?" Akuma asked shocked.

"Obviously or I wouldn't have asked." Sephiroth answered snootily.

"With that attitude I won't be telling you what they are." Akuma said.

Sephiroth stared at her and with this she went into a long winded explanation sending people to sleep.

"And so! Tamagotchi are digital pets that you can carry around with you to other places." Akuma said loudly startling everyone.

"Tamagotchis sound stupid." Sephiroth said.

Neko patted Marlene's head when Akuma remembered something her sister told her when she was younger.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Akuma said.

"Oh and why is that?" Sephiroth asked.

"Because in the dead of night the Tamagotchi will leave their little devices and will go to your room and eat your toes!" Akuma answered.

Neko was trying to keep a straight face.

"Whatever. You obviously made it up." Sephiroth said.

"No it's true! It happened to her older sister!" Neko said making everyone pale.

Loz clung onto Yazoo who clung onto him shaking.

Sephiroth couldn't find anything to say.

Suddenly Neko and Akuma burst out laughing.

"Oh man your faces! So priceless!" Akuma said as Neko wiped away the tears of laughter off her face.

"Wait so it's not true?" Kadaj asked from behind Cloud.

"Yep it's not true. Her sister told her that to scare her when she was 3. It was a joke." Neko answered.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Neko looked at the clock.

"Ah it's about time we got home." Neko said standing up.

"Aaaaaaawwwww but I wanna play some more." Akuma whined.

"I'll let you have cake for dinner with a chocolate milkshake~" Neko said.

"Sold! Okay we'll come back tomorrow. Night night peeps!" Akuma said before they left.

Tifa closed up the bar.

**Sometime later**

Sephiroth was pacing around his room annoyed in his pjs.

'I can't believe I fell for her stupid joke.' Sephiroth thought angry.

Sephiroth smacked his cheeks.

'I feel a headache forming. Right better get some sleep so I can deal with her tomorrow.' Sephiroth thought before settling down for the night switching off his lamp.

He fell asleep quickly dreaming of the promised land.

All of sudden he heard his door creak open making him sit up and switch on his lamp.

He saw nothing except that his door was open.

Sighing he got up closing the door settling down switching off the lamp.

Just as he was about to return to dream land he could hear giggling and whispering.

Annoyed he switched on his lamp again looking around to find nothing.

"Must have been the wind. Or the kids are gossiping again." Sephiroth muttered switching off his lamp going to sleep quickly.

The whispers and giggling were heard again but this time he ignored it.

Then he felt a pinching sensation on his toes.

'Don't be silly. It was stupid joke.' Sephiroth thought to himself.

But then he felt something wet on the arch of his foot causing him to jerk upright and switch on his light.

And that's when he saw Mametchi, Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, Chamametchi and Violetchi at the end of his bed with his toes in their mouths.

"This is for calling us stupid." Mametchi said when more Tamagotchi appeared causing Sephiroth to go extremely pale before letting out a high pitch girly scream.

**The next morning**

"Hello~! We've come to play." Akuma chirped as they walked into the bar.

"Morning." Neko said yawning.

They saw Sephiroth in a corner rocking back and forth muttering to himself.

"What on earth happened to him?" Neko asked.

"Apprently the Tamagotchi ate his toes in the night." Angeal answered making Akuma and Neko snicker.

"No way." Akuma said.

"Yes way. He woke us up with a loud girly scream." Genesis said making Akuma howl with laughter while Neko giggled.

"Oh dear he must have had a really bad nightmare. Did he eat some cheese last night?" Neko asked.

"Don't think so." Zack said.

"It was real I tell you! They all came after me! I was trying to get a good nights sleep when they opened my door and began eating my toes!" Sephiroth cried.

"He must have a cheese stash hidden in his room like I have a secret cookie stash in my room." Akuma chirped grinning.

"I have an ice-cream stash in my room." Neko said smiling.

"I'm telling you all the truth!" Sephiroth said.

"Yeah-huh and pigs can fly." Akuma said.

"How dare you call me a liar!" Sephiroth said angrilt.

"Hey look it's Kuchipatchi!" Akuma said hyperly.

Sephiroth went pale before running out the bar screaming like a girl.

"Should we leave him like that?" Neko asked.

"Yeah he'll come to his senses eventually." Cloud answered.

"I challenge you all to a game of Old Maid!" Akuma said hyped up.

"Challenge accepted!" Neko said.

So with that they all had a game of Old Maid.

And Sephiroth was….still running away from the 'Tamagotchi who were now chasing him.'

**The End**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if this is boring I tried to make it really funny but I kept getting Writer's Block with this but I tried. Please be gentle with the reviews :) Also if you see I've missed any words please tell me! I looked this over before submitting.**


End file.
